Rabot: The Cybernetic Hero (Prologue)
by RRanger0896
Summary: Introduction to Rabot: The Cybernetic Hero (Coming Soon)


**RaBot: The Cybernetic Hero**

**Introduction**

"Not all men are born equal. This is a lesson I had to learn at the age of four. Today roughly 80 percent of the population is born with a special ability called a quirk. Some are fairly useless and random, while some are flashy and powerful. The other 20 percent don't even have any quirk. I being one of the 20 percent meant I was singled out for ridicule and descrimination. Most kids would bully me and call me names, while others would just pretend I didn't even exist. The adults were somehow even worse. Teachers would ignore the bullying and some would even join in on it from time to time. The only ones who were decent to me were my mother, Inko Midoriya, literally one of the only three adults who would complain to the school about the bullying. The other two were my friend, Katsuki Bakugou's parents. Their Son would protect me most of the time, but he couldn't always be there.

Life sucked up till the point I turned 14. Than fate decided to screw with me even more. One day some guys decided they wanted to show how useless the heroes of today's society were. They placed bombs in several city blocks and called in the threat to the police. The police called in some pro heroes to deal with it and they found all but one of them. It just so happened that the one they didn't find was hidden in a mailbox just near a tunnel i was walking in after school. The blast wasn't enough to kill me, but it did send some shrapnel at me that mangled my left arm and both of my legs pretty badly. The pro hero Midnight just happened to be near the scene, found me and took me to the closest place with medical facilities, UA University, the number 1 hero college in the world, some reason located in Galway, Ireland. Unfortunately, while Recovery Girl could remove the shrapnel and close the wounds, she couldn't fix the damage to my legs and arm.

Fortunately, a former student from the general studies class named Hayden Yaoyorozu was able to come up with a solution. With help from his wife, a scientist named Asa Yaoyorozu, they were able to create a device that while incredibly useful, was also incredibly controversial. The Roboticizer, a device used to turn organic material into a robotic version of itself. It was meant to be used on damaged limbs to replace them but due to the fact it could potentially change the whole body into a robot no doctor or hospital would allow its use.

I was officially the first human test subject for the roboticizer and it worked like it was supposed to. My mangled limbs were replaced with robotic limbs. It saved my life and turned me into a freak at the same time. Getting used to my new limbs was the hardest thing I have done in my entire life. First I had to learn how to use my arm. It took three months just to completely learn to use it. It took another four and a half months just to be able to stand up straight without falling down when I would let go of the support rails and another four and a half months to be able to walk without any assistance.

Things weren't all bad however. The Yaoyorozus let me and my mother live with them after that time so they could keep an eye on me and make sure I could get the hang of my robotic limbs. Their daughter, Momo Yaoyorozu didn't treat me like a freak or a victim, she saw me as like the little brother she never had, despite the fact we were only a few months apart. Kachan and his mother would come by to check on me and mom and to fill us in on how things were going.

After I got full control over my limbs I ended up going to the same high school as Momo, a private school in Dubland. While some would be assholes due to my quirkless status and limbs, most would just leave me be and consider my robot limbs a quirk on it's own. It was there I met Momo's best friend, Kyoka Jiro, a half Japanese half British punk rocker with auxiliary jacks hanging from her earlobes. We ended up good friends due to a shared love of all things music and the fact we both played several instruments. She even gave me some leather thimbles to wear on my left hand so I could play the frets on a guitar again.

Three years later we applied for the heroics department of UA. Due to her parents contributions to science and medicine Momo was immediately accepted due to recommendation. Kyoka and I ended up taking the regular exam for the heroics class. Some jerk with glasses ended up calling me out on not paying attention and distracting others. Kyoka ended up reminding him he was distracting everyone else at that moment and he profusely apologize and sat back down.

The exam ended up being easier than I thought it would be. I did well due to enhanced limbs and the training I had undergone over the last three years to make up for my lack of a proper quirk. I ended up getting first on the exam with 45 villain points and another 45 rescue points for saving a brunette girl from the zero-pointer, giving me a total of 90 points. I later found out Kachan got second with 77 points, he was pissed. Momo and Kyoka got accepted in the same class as me, class 1-A.

Oh I almost forgot, My name is Izuku Midoriya, and this is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero, RaBot."

**Authors Note:** This is a new story i have been trying to get off the ground for a while. The idea came from Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog series, specifically the character Bunny Rabot (who I got his hero name from) I have changed some details, like the location of UA being in Ireland because I didn't think the greatest hero academy would be located specifically in Japan. I also made Bakugo into a nicer version of himself cause why not. I will also be changing the students in 1-A abit to make it seem more balanced. I plan on this being several different stories instead of just one story. It will give me more room to breath.

**Later**


End file.
